1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch display panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a touch display panel with colorful border.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the characteristics of human-computer interaction and various design possibilities, touch panels have been widely applied to the external input interfaces of many electronic products. In recent years, as the applications of electronic products have developed diversely, consumer electronics with the integration of touch sensing functions and display panels, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), are commercialized and have evolved flourishingly. A touch panel has a touch sensing region and a border region. In the touch sensing region, a touch device is disposed to implement touch capabilities. In the border region, metallic wires are disposed to electrically connect to the touch device for transmitting touch sensing signals. Based on aesthetic consideration, there is an opaque pattern to shield the metallic wires in the border region of the conventional touch panel. Generally, the conventional opaque pattern includes a black opaque pattern and a white opaque pattern. Although the black opaque pattern can perfectly shield the metallic wires, it sometimes fails to match the overall exterior. Similarly, if the white opaque pattern is applied to electronic products other than the white ones, the coordinated results turn out inharmoniously.